This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The possibility of integrating the GLYCAM-Web tool within the Consortium for Functional Glycomics (CFG) database via XML data sharing is being explored. The proposal is to use XML via the GLYDE (YORK, CCRC) or LINUCS (von der Lieth, GERMANY) syntax to automate the importation of glycan structures in the CFG databases to the GLYCAM-Web interface.